Under the conditions of the prior art, only certain kind of parts can be produced in a single line when small parts are produced. There is a need to arrange multiple equipments to produce various parts, and finished-product parts are finally obtained by manual assembly. Therefore, such production method is low in efficiency, high in energy consumption, long in auxiliary time and large in occupied area of equipment, and defects of parts are hardly found to cause poor yield.